1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device suitable for cooling an electronic part such as a microprocessor unit, which generates heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-8-83873 discloses a cooling device for cooling a microprocessor unit. The cooling device has a radiation plate integrally formed with a radiation fin. The radiation fin is formed by partially cutting and bending the radiation plate. However, it is difficult for the radiation fin, which is integrally formed with the radiation plate, to provide a sufficient radiation area.